


The Worst Pickup Line Ever

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith doesn't really want Lance to flirt with him. Like, at all. (Though he does but he won't ever admit it, hush). Stupidly (read: luckily) Lance just won't take no for an answer.Oneshot/drabble





	

Keith could not stand the guy he was forced to work with, Lance. I mean out of all of them, he was the most idiotic! Keith was fond of Hunk and Pidge (who was secretly a girl, but no one talked about it). And he had a whole other relationship with Shiro. Not like that, mind you. Just...he was a really cool guy.

Keith respected Shiro as their leader and all. But sometimes he wished the guy would just shut Lance up.

Lance was really an idiot. And he was the one who had the problem with Keith! Meanwhile Keith was happy just to do his own thing and be left by himself.

God knows he was used to that.

He was thinking about all of this now, working on his lion, when speak of the devil. Keith looked up when the door opened, hoping it was Shiro, or maybe Hunk so he could ask him some engineering questions.

But nope. It was Lance.

"Hey, mullet." He smirked and crouched down next to him. Keith sighed.

"What do you want, Lance."

"Well a little birdy told me you were looking for a stud." Lance grinned. Keith stared at him: what...? "And I got the STD -- all I need is U."

Keith stared more at him. "You realize what you just said."

"Wait." Lance's eyes widened and he waved his hands frantically. "That's not what I mean--"

Keith shook his head, turning back to what he was working on before, but he hid a small smile. "That was literally the worst pick up line I ever heard."


End file.
